Coffee works Miracles
by DieuwertjeRaven
Summary: Dean discovered that coffee can work miracles in the bedroom . One shot Destiel fluff fic, Enjoy!


**Hey everybody!**

**Sooooooo sorry you all have to wait so long for an update of Ashes of Was. I have it very busy beying in my examyear and I also was beta-writhing for DreamerOfTheDay, we are working on his fic called Wings, Check it out! I promise I will put on the next chapter of Ashes of War on on Saturday.**

**Also happy birthday DreamerOfTheDay! I made this for you and I hope you like it ^.^**

~0.0.0~

Dean sighed.

Cas hadn't come back since yesterday.

He and Cas had talked about the case they had finished after breakfast.

Cas had drunk a cup of coffee and he had pie.

After that he just was gone. Sulking Dean took the Impala to the nearest dinner.

He went inside and sat down in a booth. He and Cas had been together for almost a year now, Dean still can't believe that the angel choose him.

A waitress stopped by, "What do you want to order?" She asked with a low voice. She had puffed up her chest and smiled while looking at him under her eyelashes. She was pretty hot, but he would never betray Cas.

"A Cheeseburger with extra bacon and a beer please." he said with a small smile.

He waited for his order and dialed Castiel's phone number again.

"Hello, you have come to the voicemail of: I don't understand? Why do you want me to say my name?" _beep_

He sighed and closed his phone again.

The waitress was back again. "Here you are sir." Smiled at him again and left swinging her hips.

Dean grabbed his beer and drank half of it empty in one go. Then he grabbed his burger and took a big bite out of it.

When he was half way he suddenly hear it. He turned around as quickly as possible. Right there at the bar, was Cas sitting next to a young guy.

_What?!_

He stood up and stormed to them angrily. The young man saw him first and stopped talking. Cas turned too.

"Where were you!" Dean said when he was next to them.

"I was here drinking coffee with Michael." Castiel said with a blank face.

"I was worried! You hadn't showed up since yesterday morning!"

Cas smiled and stoop up. He put an arm around Dean's waist.

"you don't have to worry about me Dean."

Dean smiled back.

"Sorry to interrupt, so you are Dean?" They young man Michael said.

Dean turned his head to throw him a confused look. "Yeah I am, why?"

Michael smiled. "Castiel here just wouldn't stop talking about you the whole time. Next to that we only talked about coffee. Cas drank quiet a lot."

Dean grinned and look Down to Castiel. He placed a small kiss on top of the angel's head.

"Well, I have to go. Nice to meet you Cas, Dean."

He stood up and left.

"Dean?" Cas said.

"Hmm?" Dean murmured distracted.

Out of nowhere he felt Castiel's hand at his ass, squeezing suggestively.

"Whanna get out of here." Castiel almost growled lowly.

Without any complaining, he and the angel left the dinner.

A few minutes latter the waitress came back, seeing an empty booth and a half eaten burger and beer.

She walked to her co-worker. "Where is that hot guy?"

Her co-worker smiled a big grin. "Unfortunately for you he left with his boyfriend, so you owe me." She held up her hand.

The waitress scowled. She pulled out her wallet and handed her the money.

The other girl took it and put it away. "I told you he wouldn't sleep with you."

The waitress scowled again and walked away offended.

~0.0.0~

Dean had barely opened the door when Castiel pushed him in their motel room.

They kissed hot and franticly. Dean couldn't get enough of it, he pushed Cas on the bed and began removing his clothes. But Cas didn't want to waid, so he zapped their clothes od and pulled Dean under him and began attacking his neck.

"I will make it up to you for missing me," Castiel panted.

After a while Dean was lost it a world that only existed between him and Cas.

~0.0.0~

Seven rounds of hot caffeine drugged angel sex latter Dean fell back on the mattress. He felt fucked out and pretty sore on some places.

Castiel laid down next to him.

"Woaw, I think I need to let you drink coffee more often."

Castiel smiled one last time and fell asleep on Dean's chest, now long after he did too.

Little did they know, that Michael was in the motel room next to them, being scarred for life.


End file.
